This invention relates to a cab for construction machine such as, for example, hydraulic excavator, hydraulic crane and the like, and more particularly to a cab for construction machine which is equipped with a console with an operating lever on each side of an operator""s seat.
Generally, construction machines like hydraulic excavators are largely constituted by a vehicular base carrier, an upper rotary body which is rotatably mounted on the lower base carrier, and a working mechanism which is provided on the upper rotary body to lift loads up and down. A cab is provided on a frame of the upper rotary body to serve as an operating room.
A Cab which is provided on prior art hydraulic excavator of this sort basically include a cab box which is provided on the afore-mentioned frame and which internally defines an operating room, and right and left consoles which are located on right and left sides of an operator""s seat. Provided on each one of the right and left consoles is an operating lever to be manually turned by an operator who is seated on the operator""s seat.
Further, in the case of cab on prior art hydraulic excavator, for example, a control panel mounting an indicator and other instruments is located normally on the right side of an operator who is seated on the operator""s seat and distantly on the front side of the above-mentioned console and operating lever (e.g., as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H9-95982 and H9-105150).
In this case, provided on a front face of the control panel, beneath an indicator area, are various switches to be manually operated by an operator, including a working mode selector switch, a vehicle drive mode selector switch, a head light or lighting switch and a wiper switch. The indicator area of the control panel usually includes an engine cooling water temperature indicator, an operating oil temperature indicator and a fuel meter, along with other indicators displaying, for example, current operating conditions in a working mode selected by the above-mentioned working mode selector switch.
In this connection, difficulties are often encountered with the above-mentioned prior art in which a control panel mounting various switches along with an indicator is located distantly on the front side of a console and an operating lever which are located, for example, on the right side of an operator""s seat.
More specifically, in order to manipulate various switches on the control panel, an operator who is seated on the operator""s seat is required to lean forward and to reach out his or her arm to put his or her finger tips on a switch on the control panel to manipulate same. Accordingly, under such circumstances, the operator tends to take his or her eyes off a working field in front of the cab and to look at a switch or switches on the control panel.
Therefore, an operator of a hydraulic excavator is often forced to keep a difficult posture or postures, which will add to a great deal of fatigue on the side of the operator and lower the safety of operation because the operator has to shift his or her viewing point from a working field to the control panel from time to time even if the shift is an instantaneous one each time.
Further, the position of the operator""s seat in the cab is adjustable on and along a floor surface of the cab. Accordingly, the consoles and operating levers, which are located at the opposite sides of the operator""s seat, are also moved together with the operator""s seat. However, since the control panel is located at a certain distance from the consoles and operating levers, adjustments of the operator""s seat position change the relative position of the control panel and as a consequence may result in awkward maneuverability of the switches on the control panel.
In view of the above-mentioned problems with the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provider a cab for construction machine, which is so arranged as to make operation of various manual switches easier for an operator who is seated on an operator""s seat in the cab, for lessening the fatigue on the part of the operator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cab for construction machine, which is so arranged as to lessen or minimize shifts of a viewing point of operator""s eyes at the time of operating manual switches in the cab and to guarantee higher operational safety.
In view of above-discussed problems with the prior art, according to the present invention, there is provided a cab for construction machine which basically including a cab box mounted on a frame structure of a construction machine and internally defining an operating room, an operator""s seat provided on a floor panel of the cab box, and right and left consoles located respectively on right and left sides of the operator""s seat, each one of the consoles having an operating lever to be pivotally shifted by an operator.
More particularly, according to the present invention, there is provided a cab for construction machine which is characterized in that it comprises: a switch box supported on one of the right and left consoles, at a position in the proximity of the operating lever; and a plural number of switches provided on the switch box for manipulation by the operator in a vehicular drive mode or in a working mode of the construction machine.
With the arrangements just described, an operator who is seated on the operator""s seat can easily manipulate the respective switches on the switch box simply by stretching his or her arm toward an operating lever of one of the consoles, for example, of the right console, and can operate the switches by blind touch.
Further, in a preferred form of the present invention, an indicator is located in a position distantly forward of the console and switch box and within a forward view field of an operator on the operator""s seat to display thereon operating conditions and modes as set or selected by the switches.
With the arrangements just described, for example, the indicator and the switch box can be located separately in anterior and posterior positions which are both on the right side of the operator""s seat but distant from each other. Therefore, while monitoring operating conditions on the indicator which is in a forward view field from the operator""s seat, an operator can stretch one arm to manipulate the switches on the switch box.
Further, according to the present invention, speaking in reference to the operator""s seat position, the switch box is located in a position on the outer side of the operating lever. With this arrangement, an operator can manipulate the switches on the switch box immediately on the outer side of the operating lever, and by blind touch, with almost the same operational feeling as he or she will have pivotally shifting the operating lever.
On the other hand, speaking in reference to the operator""s seat, the switch box is located in a slant position, with a fore end thereof inclined upward toward the front side of the operating lever. With this arrangement, an operator who is seated on the operator""s seat can easily confirm the positions of the respective switches on the face of the switch box which is located in a slant position and inclined upward toward its fore end for the purpose of improving manual operation on the respective switches.
Further, according to the present invention, the operator""s seat is adjustably mounted on a floor panel of the cab box, and the switch box is arranged to follow a shift in position of the operator""s seat together with the console.
With the arrangements just described, an operator can adjust the operator""s seat to a comfortable position in a forward or rearward direction or in height, and, at the time of adjustment of the operator""s seat, the switch box is moved to follow a shift in position of the operator""s seat in a forward or rearward direction or in a vertical direction together with the console to keep constant positional relations between the operator""s seat and the switch box.
Further, according to the present invention, a base end portion of the switch box is pivotally supported on the console. With this arrangement, an operator can alter the position of the switch box relative to the console, setting the switch box in a suitable angular position for manipulating the switches on the switch box with finger tips.